


No Reason

by kurasio



Series: Endymion [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 嘿、嘿，他喊你，李玟赫，你翻過身去發現他輕輕閉著雙眼，劉基賢把雙手交扣在肚臍上，李玟赫，他喊你的名字時平鋪直敘，你聽習慣了卻永遠無法習慣。
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Endymion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	No Reason

親吻變得濕膩的時候，你想總是得找個理由。

劉基賢對你的刺青沒有表示好奇，只是在你坐在他旁邊，褲管溜上大腿露出膝蓋，他偶爾下意識會用手去蓋住膚色上頭的墨彩。痛嗎？他也就問過一次，你想這是什麼過於無聊的問題，卻還是故作模樣，說就一點點痛。後來你在被他按著膝蓋時總會想要找一個理由，抓住他的手指不需要太多力氣，但是看向那雙疑惑的眼睛就很需要。劉基賢會說，怎麼了嗎，你有時很難分辨那是真實用全身表達困惑，或者只是銅牆鐵壁地拒絕暗示。因為基賢都很擅長，你挫敗地想，但還是要執意抓住他的手指。

劉基賢很會拆穿你奇奇怪怪的藉口，但又在某種程度上縱然你的裝傻，容忍一切跟你有關的沒道理。你在巡演中跟他共享飯店房間，沒有兩床房了，他倒也對大床沒有什麼意見。真的要關燈睡下時你才覺得不妙，想起某次陪他去KTV時一樣昏暗的燈光。你在包廂裡抓住劉基賢的手，拖著肩膀把他拉下來，咬上乾燥的嘴唇時他訝異地驚呼出聲，卻沒有你所預想過千百次的怒焰。劉基賢手中的麥克風沒關，落在地上時音響敲出了噪音，你卻在他的注視裡心一橫閉上眼睛。劉基賢到最後都沒有抱怨，甚至沒有因此對你表露古怪。你險些都要忘記這是真實發生過的事情，直到他在飯店的大床上翻過身來直直地看向你。玟赫你啊，劉基賢說，太不會藏祕密了，什麼都寫在臉上。你猜自己必定是在那刻露出了快要哭出的醜臉，劉基賢就一點也不留情地笑了起來。你攀過大床，膝蓋在柔軟的床墊裡陷下，鯨魚就沉進深海。劉基賢向你伸出手，接得太牢了，很像他會做的事，你將嘴唇按在他的下顎，移向嘴角，他的手就伸了過來。那張指尖在頸後游移至肩胛，你知道未來的每一次接吻他都會偏執地那樣做，好像能用手指撫平所有針刺的疼痛。明明說不會痛了，但他不會聽進去，他永遠都覺得自己該要一起承受。

上一次大吵是劉基賢堅持帶著傷上舞台的事了，其實也不算大吵，就只是拉下臉說了幾句。恍惚中你想起來每次其實是你總在這個想要逞強拼命的位置，而劉基賢冷下臉來勸阻。你通常會妥協，那是因為你知道有人可以託付。因此劉基賢的固執多少被你當做是缺乏信任的表現，而不僅僅是對你，是整個團隊的事情。你難得無法迅速轉換心情，更多的是內疚與狼狽的無以遁逃。下了舞台後劉基賢卻先拉住你的手臂。對不起，他虛弱地咳嗽，你伸手抹他的額頭，摸到一手冷汗。

劉基賢是你的阿斯匹靈，負責止痛和消炎，是以當他放下逞強露出疲倦示弱的時候你不免感到大幅震盪。你想順著他的肋骨向上摸，摸到他的心臟，確定那跟你的同樣溫熱跳動，才知道他不是真的毫無感情。你們平躺在大床的兩側，劉基賢的呼吸不穩，你知道那種痛會蔓延到腳心指尖持續整夜，而你一點辦法也沒有。嘿、嘿，他喊你，李玟赫，你翻過身去發現他輕輕閉著雙眼，劉基賢把雙手交扣在肚臍上，李玟赫，他喊你的名字時平鋪直敘，你聽習慣了卻永遠無法習慣。

告訴你一個秘密吧，劉基賢說。

劉基賢哪有秘密，你想，他哪有什麼對你而言是秘密，你連他的每一顆痣長在哪裡都清清楚楚。但是他偏偏可以說得像是一回事。你說好啊，告訴我。只告訴我。

我喜歡痛，劉基賢說，所以沒關係。

於是你跟劉基賢做愛，之後的每一次都用讓他疼痛的方式。

你跟劉基賢做愛，看他的頸子垂下，額陷在枕頭裡，撐著重量使肩胛凸起。劉基賢不會大量露出肌膚，於是你得到留下記號的許可。你親吻他的脊椎以至後腰，他只發出微弱的哼聲，顫抖的大腿卻出賣了他的所有情緒，你想，明明是個很愛面子的人，卻願意告訴你那些難以啟齒的秘密，讓你用沾滿潤滑的手指打開。你從後頭分開他的雙腿，劉基賢的裡頭一樣溫暖，他將你承接得很好，可以毫不費力地讓你抵達手指碰不到的地方。你從後頭扣著他的身軀，讓他光裸的背可以貼上你的胸口，後彎成不可思議的弧度。此時你就悔恨於讓他背對著你，看不見劉基賢隱忍時皺著眉頭卻嘴唇微張的表情。有陣子你十分著迷於他的一切，光是早上醒來看見那張睡得略腫的臉都可以怦然心動，更遑論抓著麥克風時用全身的力氣投入唱歌的表情。就是因為那種表情你才會在KTV裡湊了上去，突然都有了恰如其分的理由。你將他的下巴扳向自己，知道親吻就能讓他一塌糊塗。不是鐵肺主唱嗎，為什麼接吻的時候動不動就喘不過氣呢，你想問，知道他又會咬著嘴唇露出讓你過於著迷的那張臉。劉基賢的眼睛總是佈滿了水氣，一點點光線就會亮晶晶地，你想，你知道那雙眼睛閃爍著快樂的秘密。

做愛也是秘密，你使勁頂進劉基賢裡頭最柔軟的地方，劉基賢的身體從中心開始發紅，像是隨時要火燒起來一樣。他把臉埋在雙手之間，你只想一口咬在他脆弱又漂亮的後頸。你深深呼吸，按著他的腰毫無保留地開始抽插。劉基賢倒抽了口氣，抓著床單失序地喘息。痛嗎？你用鼻尖頂弄著他的耳廓，斷續的哭音顯然是錯誤的答案，明明是珍貴的嗓音，你卻不打算給他任何逃脫的機會，得在天亮之前喊到沙啞才可以。你一方面知道他的容許，無法自抑地欣喜，在他的身上留下吻痕跟牙印，他自己看不見的地方，卻清楚地在咬下去的瞬間發出嘶痛的氣音。你在他痙攣著迎來高潮時握住身前熱燙的陰莖，劉基賢從鼻腔發出了高亢的呻吟，幾秒後在你底下抽搐著射了出來。

你把滿手的精液抹在他平坦的小腹上，劉基賢緩緩地翻過身面向你，伸出兩隻手將你從脖子拉向自己。怎麼辦，劉基賢，你頂了他一下，他就瞇著眼哼出虛弱的鼻音。

好喜歡你，你含著他的下唇嘟囔。他彎起嘴唇微笑，手指在後頸摩挲，你閉上眼，射精時是一片波光粼粼的海。

不需要理由，就只是普通的戀愛而已。


End file.
